1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for fixing a retaining or fixing member to a laminated glazing with the aid of a screwed assembly passing through the laminated glazing.
2. Discussion of the Background
Screwed assemblies are normally used for monolithic glazings. One or more holes are made in the glazing and two clamping parts are applied to the two faces of the glazing joined together by a screwed assembly passing through the hole or holes. In many cases, such assemblies cause problems for laminated glazings. Under the influence of the clamping forces exerted by the screwed assembly, a creep effect can occur, i.e. a plastic deformation of the thermoplastic interlayer of the laminated glazing in the area around the hole. Thus, the thickness of the laminated glazing contracts in this region, so that the screwed assembly is loosened. The screws, on becoming loose, can lead to a supplementary play on the part of the fixture.